Hostage Crisis
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=22 | schrijver= Eoghan Mahony | director= Giancarlo Volpe | productienummer= Seizoen 2, Aflevering 4 | datum eerste uitzending= 21 Maart 2009 | vorige= Liberty on Ryloth | volgende= The Holocron Heist }} 250px|thumb|Cad Bane gijzelt de Senators 250px|thumb|Robonino schakelt Anakin uit Hostage Crisis is de tweeëntwintigste aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en de laatste aflevering van seizoen 1. Newsreel Danger looms! Despite recent victories in the Outer Rim, criminal minds plot at the very heart of the Republic! The bounty hunter Cad Bane has assembled some of the deadliest criminals in the galaxy and plans a daring attack to seize members of the Senate. What can be the aim of this despicable act? Synopsis Op een zonnige dag op Coruscant vliegt een Airspeeder met de posse van Cad Bane op een missie. Shahan Alama, een Weequay schutter, twee BX-Series Droid Commandos en IG-86 Series Sentinel Droids gemarkeerd met een rode zon, vergezellen Bane. De Speeder vliegt naar de Senate Building dat wordt bewaakt door Senate Guards. Cad Bane stapt koelbloedig uit en geeft zich over aan de Guards. Maar plots weerklinkt er een schot en de Senate Guards worden één voor één dodelijk graakt. Aurra Sing staat verder opgesteld en de Guards vormen een uitstekend doelwit voor haar Adventurer Hunting Rifle. Bane komt in actie en draait de nek om van Captain Jayfon. De weg is nu vrij en de Commando Droids nemen de plaats in van de Senate Guards. Wanneer ze een oproep krijgen, imiteert één van de Droids de stem van de Captain en zegt hen dat het enkel betogers waren. In de tweede Airspeeder arriveren Sing, nog twee IG-86 Droids en Robonino, een visachtige alien. In de Senate Building is Padmé druk aan het werken en Anakin Skywalker is op bezoek. Hij wil met Padmé even verdwijnen naar een planeet waar niemand hen kent maar Padmé zegt dat er te veel werk is in de Senate. Anakin zegt dat Padmé belangrijker voor hem is dan werk of de oorlog en vertrouwt haar zijn Lightsaber toe. Padmé wil deze niet aannemen maar wanneer Bail Organa komt melden dat Senator Philo wil vergaderen en stemmen over de Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill, moet Anakin zich snel verbergen en grijpt Padmé de Lightsaber. De Bounty Hunters dringen verder door in het gebouw en gaan naar de krachtcentrale waar de Droids makkelijk worden uitgeschakeld. Robonino gaat aan de slag om het netwerk uit te schakelen terwijl de anderen Cad Bane volgen. Wanneer de Senate Guards wisselen van wacht, sluipt Cad Bane achter hen aan en gooit een Thermal Detonator in hun wachtkamer ... Sing schiet de laatste Guard dood. In de Senate East Wing vergaderen de Senators, waaronder Philo, Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Jakker-Sun, Dantum Roohd, Zinn Paulness en twee Christophsian Senators. Hun vergadering wordt plots onderbroken door Cad Bane en zijn manschappen die hen gijzelen. Bane wil alle Comlinks van de Senators zodat ze niemand kunnen waarschuwen. Philo is niet van plan om naar Bane te luisteren maar wordt koelbloedig in de rug geschoten door de Duros. In Palpatine's Executive Office komt Orn Free Taa binnengelopen. Cad Bane verschijnt als Hologram en stelt hem voor om Ziro the Hutt vrij te laten uit het Judiciary Central Detention Center in ruil voor de Senators. Robonino heeft de kracht kunnen afsluiten en heel de Senate Building valt zonder stroom. Alle nooddeuren sluiten zich en een roodachtig noodlicht licht op. Anakin vindt dit zeer merkwaardig. Na de Senators zijn nu ook Palpatine en Orn Free Taa opgesloten. Terwijl Bane de Comlinks van de Senators verzameld, probeert Padmé tijd te winnen omdat ze Anakins Lightsaber bezit. Padmé's stem trekt Anakin aan maar Cad Bane zit Anakin verschijnen aan het balkon en opent het vuur. Bane zendt Shahan Alama en een IG-86 Series Sentinel Droid achter Anakin aan. Nu zijn saber in handen van Padmé is, kan Anakin zich niet nomaal verdedigen. Hij verbergt zich in een kantoor van een Senator. Hij puzzelt wat met zijn Comlink en contacteert uiteindelijk Palpatine. De Bounty Hunters horen Anakin praten en kunnen hem vinden. Anakin verbreekt het contact en springt uit zicht. Hij gebruikt een Affect Mind op Alama en zegt hem dat er nog twee verdiepingen moeten worden doozocht. De IG-86 neemt de benedenverdieping en Alama de bovenverdieping. Anakin volgt de Droid en valt hem aan. De IG-86 Droid is echter erg sterk en beschadigt zijn eigen Blaster in het gevecht. Anakin kan uiteindelijk de IG-86 neerslagen met de Blaster. Wanneer Shahan Alama de Droid vindt, ontdekt hij dat er geen Lightsaber sneden te zien zijn. Hij rapporteert dit aan Bane die Aurra Sing met Alama meestuurt. Anakin is aan de krachtcentrale gekomen waar Robonino snel de deur sluit en zichzelf opsluit. Bane contacteert opnieuw Palpatine en wenst dat Orn Free Taa meegaat om Ziro the Hutt te bevrijden. Als Ziro vrij is, worden de gegijzelde Senators vrijgelaten. Shahan ziet Anakin aan de krachtcentrale maar Anakin kan de Blaster uit de Weequays hand halen met de Force. Alama valt echter op de grond omdat Aurra Sing Anakin onder vuur neemt. Terwijl hij de schoten ontwijkt, leunt hij tegen de deur. Op dat moment komt Robonino tevoorschijn en electrocuteert Anakin. Aurra Sing laat Anakin vastbinden en naar Bane brengen. 3D, een IG-86 Series Sentinel Droid komt het kantoor van Palpatine in en neemt Free Taa mee naar de Airspeeders van Bane. Aurra en Alama nemen de bewusteloze Anakin mee en gooien hem bij de gegijzelde Senators. 3D en Free Taa bereiken de gevangenis waar Clone Troopers met Ziro staan te wachten. Free Taa scheldt Ziro's daden kwijt en de Hutt begeeft zich naar de Airspeeder die 3D terug naar de Senate Building vliegt. Bij de Senators beginnen Alama en Robonino met toestellen aan de muren aan te brengen van de kamer. Bane zegt tegen Palpatine dat hij het gebouw weer aan hem toevertrouwt maar dat hij best niets doet alvorens de zon is ondergegaan. De Bounty Hunters verlaten de Senate en activeren de toestellen aan de muren waardoor er allerlei lasers door de kamer schijnen. Een storing in de lasers doet een reeks bommen ontsteken die de kamer doen exploderen. Gunships en Coruscant Guards hebben het gebouw omsingeld maar Cad Bane vertelt zijn laatste troef, namelijk de bommen bij de Senators. Hierdoor laten de Clones Bane en zijn manschappen ontsnappen. Anakin wordt net op tijd wakker en herkent Padmé. Hij schat de situatie snel in, neemt zijn Lightsaber weer over van Padmé en snijdt een gat in de vloer waardoor de Senators kunnen ontsnappen wanneer de bommen worden ontstoken. Ziro is zeer blij met zijn ontsnapping maar Bane herinnert de Hutt aan het feit dat hij niet goedkoop is. Debuut *Cad Bane *Robonino *Shahan Alama *3D *Jakker-Sun *Dantum Roohd *Zinn Paulness *Philo *Captain Jayfon *Kin Robb - (naam pas bij Voyage of Temptation gekregen) *Ziro the Hutt Cast *Tom Kane - Narrator, Jayfon *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Jennifer Hale - Riyo Chuchi *Dee Bradley Baker - Onaconda Farr *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Ian Abercrombie - Palpatine Bron *Hostage Crisis op SW.com category:Televisie